Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for checking the adherence state of fiber reinforced plastic tape which is adhered by a plurality being lined up on the surface of a structural object.
Background Information
In recent years, fiber reinforced plastic materials are used for space flight applications and sports application where light weight and high performance of structural objects are in demand. In particular, a large number of sheet mold intermediate materials with a semi-hardened state, where carbon fibers are immersed in a thermosetting resin, which is referred to as prepreg, are adopted in space flight applications. Molding of the prepreg is performed by hardening using heat after multiple layers are laminated on the structural object.
Furthermore, it is easy for wrinkles to occur in the prepreg when attempting to adhere the prepreg with a wide sheet shape so as to follow along the surface shape of the structural object which is curved in a case of forming a surface which is curved such as a cylinder which is represented by the body of a plane. For this reason, in a case where prepreg is adhered and laminated on a surface which is curved, a technique is adopted where slits are appropriately cut into a sheet, and the sheet is adhered as a narrow tape shape and uniformly laminated.
In addition, strength in the prepreg differs between a direction in which the fibers extend and a direction which intersects with the fibers. For this reason, when adhering and laminating at a body section of a plane, laminating is carried out with the orientation necessarily being changed by 45 degrees or more compared to the lower layer so that the directions in which the fibers extend are vertical, diagonal, horizontal, and diagonal, and the laminating is performed over several tens of layers to around 100 layers. In addition, it is typical for the prepreg which is adhered in one layer to be adhered with several or around 50 strips being lined up at one time.
Then, checking of the adherence state is performed such as whether the prepreg which is adhered with a narrow tape shape as described above is lined up with a designated interval between each or does not overlapped with each other. The checking is performed using the human eye, but automatic checking is also proposed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4691562 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2009-513984 (Patent Literature 2)) from the point of view of securing experts, faster checking times, reproducing checking quality, and the like.